Katie and Sadie's Thanksgiving
by IzzyOfSpark
Summary: Katie hasn't heard from Sadie for over a week and she's getting worried. Will Sadie be okay? Will they be together for their favorite holiday? Will I stop asking you questions?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I dicided (sorry, I'm not sure how to spell that and spell check isn't working) this morning since there were barely any Katie and Sadie fics so I thought that I would write one for Thanksgiving! So, let me know what you think, please!**

**Oh -and it's in the U.S. because it's a United States holiday, k?**

**Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own TDI, Katie, Sadie, or Breath, but I DO own Wanda, Sandy, and Sadie's Dad**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Katie and Sadie's Thanksgiving_**

**_Chapter 1: Where's Sadie?_**

"Brrrr ring, ring! Ring, ring!" went Katie's phone. She had called Sadie to tell her about a movie she wanted to go to yesterday, but she hadn't picked up. Katie sighed as the answering machine went on.

"Hey!!!!!!!!!! You have reached me, Sadie Ritter! I'll call you back ASAP! Got it? ASAP!!!!! EEEEEEE!!!" said "Sadie" over the phone, "beeeep!"

"Hey, Sadie! Where are you? I've been calling you for the past week but you haven't been there! My mom said that you could come with us to Washington D.C. for Thanksgiving, like you always do! Call me back! …..Oh yeah, by the way, it's Katie," the skinny, brunette girl told the machine. Thanksgiving was in five days! Sadie hadn't answered her phone for anyone in the past week!

"Katie!"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Did she answer?" asked Wanda Thompson, Katie's mom.

"Nope," Katie sighed. She was missing her BFFFL deeply, but Sadie wasn't at her mom's house, which was next door. Nope, she had been at her dad's.

"Well…. she can still come if she calls back by Monday," Katie's equally brunette mother told her, trying to lift her daughter's spirits. Wanda reached into her jeans pocket and grabbed her shiny, purple cell phone. She pressed number three on her speed dial. A familiar, squeaky voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sandy! Have you been able to get in touch with your daughter?"

"No… how's Katie doing?" The blonde asked. Sandy looked absolutely nothing like her 17 year old daughter. She was remotely thin and had tanner skin with freckles up and down her arms.

"Not too well," the almond eyed mother replied to her own BFFFL, "but I'm sure she'll be way happier once Sadie calls, which hopefully will be soon."

"I hear ya –bye, Wanda! I need to go to work," Sandy was a banker at "Sense" Matters bank.

"Okay, bye!" said Wanda.

"Hey Mom?" Katie started

"Yeah?"

"Is it my fault Sadie isn't calling anyone? I mean, we were fighting, but I thought that after a few hours she would cool off, like last time." Asked a very concerned Katie.

"Of course it isn't! She'll be fine, you'll see!"

"Okay mom! Thanks!" said the tan girl as she went into the kitchen to get a breakfast of pancakes and French toast.

"They'll both be fine, they'll both be fine." Wanda thought over and over and over again.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short but like in my other story, Duncan & Me I'm going to put songs that seem to fit in the end, so here's Breathe by Taylor Swift, because to Katie it feels like the end of the world, so enjoy!**

_Breathe_

_by: Taylor Swift_

I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

**Did you like it? Let me know!**

**~Izzy (and Katie, because she helped me with this), OUT~**


	2. ATTENTION

ATTENTION: I AM AWARE I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN OVER A YEAR.

To be honest, I may be taking my stories on FanFiction down. They are horrible beyond repair. That is part of the reason I haven't updated in so long. I've also been having emotional problems and other personal reasons for not updating.

I have been working on my FictionPress stuff more. My account on there is also Izzy35. The work on there is not the best, but it is SIGNIFICANTLY better than Duncan & Me and Katie & Sadie's Thanksgiving. These two I had actually written over a year before I posted them, which could explain how bad they are. I'm sorry for not continuing, but if I find some motivation or find some way to fix them, I will. Bye for now.


End file.
